


The Surprise Party

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: You have been working with Jared on the set of SPN for four years and decide that this year you are going to do something special for your friend’s birthday.





	The Surprise Party

The Surprise Party

You had been hired on to Supernatural as a PA and you were pretty sure after one day of working they would tell you not to return. But as luck would have it, you got assigned to get Jared anything he asked for that day. That was easy enough. You just followed him around everywhere he went. After an hour, he turned to you and you had your first task. He had asked you to get him a coffee. You nodded and headed off towards the coffee pot. 

Taking a deep breath, you steadied yourself. Simple task, you can do this. No problem. You pour a cup of black coffee, put a lid on it and head back to where you left Jared. Of course, he’s not there anymore so now you have to try to find him. You weave through the set background, dodging the crew with the scalding coffee in your hand. It appears they are taking a break from shooting, so you head out to check the lot. Your eyes scan up and down the rows of trailers. 

Finally, you find him, standing outside Misha’s trailer chatting. He sees you as you are walking up with his coffee. 

“Ahh, there it is.” He says smiling.

You return a big grin and say “Here you go, Shorty.”

You immediately bite your lip realizing what you have just done. Terrified of what will happen next, you stand there, stunned by your words. It felt like time stood still. Minutes seemed to pass, but it really was only a few seconds.

Jared burst out laughing. “That’s a good one.” 

You let out a breath you didn’t even realize you were holding and hand him his coffee.

“Next time, make sure to bring me two. This shorty needs lots of caffeine to keep going.” Jared says smiling.

“Yes, Mr. Padalecki, sir.” You say trying to be professional.

“Oh and you can call me Jared, String Bean,” Jared says with a grin.

“Okay, Jared. Y/N, nice to meet you.” You say blushing.

It has been four years. Four years of you being a PA on Supernatural and four years of you and Jared having an amazing friendship. You both had a fun loving personality and loved to joke around with each other during your downtime. 

This year Jared would turn 30. You knew that you wanted to do something big, something special, and what you had planned he would never see coming. 

While Jared was out celebrating Genevieve’s birthday and Jensen was busy watching all the kids, you set your plan into action. You rounded up the crew and extras and informed them exactly what you had planned. Now all you had to do was get the word to the cast. The primary cast would be the hardest to reach without Jared knowing something was up, but you had thought of a way around that. You knew that Jared and Jensen were filming the next day and the secondary cast was not. So while the boys were filming, you hunted down Mark and Misha to let them in on the secret and requested their help in letting everyone else know the plan without letting Jared catch wind of it. You hoped those two could pull it off. 

Eight days later, exactly 6 months before Jared’s birthday, you had all of the details in place. You hadn’t heard back from Misha and Mark so you were keeping your fingers crossed that they would pull through. 

All day long you and the crew had been working to sneakily set up all of the details for the party. When they called the last scene for the day you knew you didn’t have long before you would have to put everything into play, but so many people weren’t to set yet that you were starting to panic. 

Misha and Mark said they had it covered, but where were they and everyone else for that matter? Fortunately, you had also given the director a heads up so when he noticed you weren’t ready yet, he had the boys keep filming. He was starting to run out of reasons to reshoot the scene when Mark came strolling through the door. He gave you a nod, which you then passed on to the director. 

The director called a wrap on the scene and just as the boys were about to leave the staging area, Misha walked through the door, followed by all of the cast and crew that had worked on Supernatural over the last seven years. They just kept pouring through the door behind him. Jared stood looking back and forth, very confused, between Misha and Jensen. 

“What the hell is Misha up to?” Jared asked Jensen.

Jensen just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

Everyone circled around the set and once everyone was in and quiet Misha motioned for you to join him. 

You knew Misha wouldn’t let up until you actually did what he wanted you to. You were blushing cherry red as everyone stared at you as you joined Misha.

“What’s going on?” Jared asked Misha.

“Y/N?” Misha turned to you.

You blushed and shook your head avoiding eye contact with Jared. You didn’t expect to be put front and center and you don’t deal well with being in the spotlight. 

“Okay, well…” Misha said. “Y/N has planned a little something and I want her to get full credit for this.” 

Soon the cast and crew parted like an ocean and between them walked one of the catering staff. As they got close to Jared, he could see that they were carrying a birthday cake. Although, he was still a little confused because it was nowhere near his birthday. Then the sound crew queued up the overhead speaker system. You had pre-recorded a message because you knew when put on the spot, you would freeze. 

“Hey, Shorty! I know that your birthday is still six months away, but if I did this any closer to your birthday you would have seen it coming and the surprise would have been ruined. So this is my birthday present to you. I’m going to make sure thirty turns out to be one hell of a party.” 

You look up through your eyelashes to smile at Jared and find him staring at you, completely shocked and a little flushed. Then the speaker system cuts to the song you selected, 50 Cent’s ‘Go Shorty, It’s Your Birthday’ and Jared cracks up laughing. Once he regains some composure, he walks over and gives you a giant Jared hug.

“Thank you, String Bean. This is perfect.” Jared says smiling.

“Anything for you, Shorty.” You answer back with a giggle.

As Jared released you from the embrace, he winked at you.

“Let’s party!” He yelled and started dancing around the room.

From that moment, you knew that this year was going to be an absolute blast as long as Jared was a part of it.


End file.
